Legend of Mikey
by NormieScum
Summary: At nine years old, Izumi gives up. This is what happens.


Izumi was 9 when she lost her ambition to be a hero. It didn't happen in one night. No it had happened after 4 long years of degradement, physical and mental abuse, neglect and plenty other things. Really it was her whole life that stamped out her heroism. Teachers downplaying what was effectively abuse to 'kids roughhousing' was what caused her trust issues.

It was as if her entire existence was dumping retardant on the flame that was her heroism. And one day, it just went 'poof. Only when she just walked past a fight did anybody realize something was different.

Along with her heroism, her self esteem got defenestrated. Now while most kids that age would just pick themselves up, and walk it off, she didn't. It took an entire year to get it back up to 'acceptable' levels. And when it did get back up I 'acceptable' levels, she did what she could to feel useful. At first it started as accelerated studies and clearing trash, but by the time she was 12, she had already finished all of her mandatory schooling and cleaned an entire beach.

That's when she had discovered hacking. She was scrolling on the internet during a break when she found something. It was a short 5 minute video displaying how easy it was to get into an average home security system. After that, she watched more and more videos on the subject.

And 3 months later, she had applied a basic encryption on her home network. It wasn't long before she realized the power she wield, only a month.

At the approval of her neighbor, she went ahead and started to do the same to their network. One mistake. She only made one mistake. It was a simple flaw really, instead of protecting the information, she had accidentally copied it all to her desktop. Now normally she would have just deleted all of the copied files. And that's what she did… For a bit. While sorting through them, she had found some… disconcerting information. In the big picture, it wasn't a big thing per se, but it was still unnerving. They were robbers, plain and simple. They used their quirks to rob big budget stores.

Though she had lost her altruism and had not a few trust issues, she was still a good person at heart. So naturally, she sent the information to the local police department with an address. And sure enough, 2 days later the neighbors were being marched out of their homes in cuffs. It was fulfilling to her. And that day is when she decided she wanted to do more. It was her way of helping. Instead of being flashy or eye catching, she would work in the shadows, behind the scenes, like Eraserhead.

She had stayed up all night that day and reached the conclusion she needed more techniques to go on the offensive and defensive. During her research, she had discovered just how illegal what she was going to do was.

So she moved to America and took a programming course for 2 years at a university there. She had blown through the studies so fast, by the time she was 14, she had her masters in programming. She had even learned english! Though it was a natural thing to happen, it did not make it any easier. She was proud of her self.

At an offhand comment, she went and had a quirk test at a discreet office. Turns out she did have one. They called it information processing. It allowed her to process information at the level of a small computer. When asked quite a few questions, the doctor had determined it hadn't manifested until she was ten. The doctor hypothesised that was the age her brain had matured enough to use it without exploding.

A Month after her test, she was getting ready to leave the place she called had called home for 15% of her life. Her life had been so mechanical the few years she had been reluctant to move back to Japan and do what she set off to do. It was always wake up, eat, work out, go to class, come home and draw, eat dinner, Skype her mom then go to bed.

The reluctance faded the moment she came face to face with her mom after two years and got a bone crushing hug. At Izumi's insistence, she had started to work out. The efforts clearly paid off because she look exactly how she did before she started to put in weight.

—

And that's how only 9 months later, she became a threat on national levels. She had busted 4 city-wide drug rings, 3 nation-wide human traffickers, 15 corrupt companies, 6 corrupt politicians, 3 corrupt pro heroes, avoided over a dozen manhunts and adopted a young girl. On a side note, she does know about All For One and One For All. She didn't particularly care, just encrypted the hell out of the information and sent All For One's location to All Might.

Thus, her self-made moniker became ' _Mikey'._ Why? Because she thought is was funny as hell that a threat to national security was known as ' _Mikey'_.

—

A/N Lemme say this now. It is curruntly 1 in the morning and I wrote this in an hour and a half. As I wrote this on a whim, I dont know if I'm ever going to update this. If I do uptdate, I welcome criticism. Even though I only really write for myself, I would love some tips and tricks to help me in my endeavors. (Hint: I suck at writing scenes with dialog.) Now I've got to get to bed. I hope to see you if I ever update. Normie Out.


End file.
